


SHINE

by kihoandjackbumshipper



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Confession, M/M, Smut, songfic - not songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihoandjackbumshipper/pseuds/kihoandjackbumshipper
Summary: When MyungSoo only wanted to be honest with his leader





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote when my mind was fucked up with this pair of stupids hahahhahaha while Sunggyu made his solo comeback :)
> 
> *Crossposted on AFF*

It was late in the night when he returned to the dorm from his solo schedule. Just three days and the hell would start. SungGyu would finally have his comeback, one week after he and his dongsaengs released the music video for “24 hours”.

Those months had been so hard for him. Recently was his birthday and he was now a 27 guy with almost five years of experience in the k-pop industry —with his group, INFINITE— and three as a solo artist, but even with that, Gyu continued feeling surprised, like now with all the love his fans (Inspirits most of them) were showing and, of course, the expectation that his comeback had caused.

Yet, it didn't mean he was always prepared to make such a great effort, physically speaking.

He was all quiet and comprehensive when he was in a good mood, but... Gyu tired wasn't something his dongsaengs wanted to experience the most. So, when he entered his shared room with SungYeol and MyungSoo and saw a body in his bed he was completely insane.

—Who is there?

He couldn't recognize the person because of the darkness, so he walked in towards his bed, trying to discover it.

He couldn't stop but be impressed.

It was L who was sleeping in.

—Why is he here?

Maybe the leader couldn't think straight, because he just took out his clothes, except his underwear, and let himself fell asleep by MyungSoo's side, without care about what the visual could think in the morning.

When SungGyu finally started to sleep, he wrapped an arm around the young’s waist. Who cared? At the end, they were in the world of dreams, so none could stop that.

 

Because of his tight schedule, SungGyu had to leave his dorm early, even before the members wake up. But, he would lie if he said he wanted to leave MyungSoo like this. So, when he was ready to go, he leaned against the man to kiss him right in his lips —Gyu didn't feel like he really want to kiss his dongsaeng in the cheek, without knowing why.

—See you later, Myunggie.

With a new sensation of happiness inside of him, he smiled and gone to his agency feeling that all would work out that day.

Being sure his leader had left the room, MyungSoo opened his eyes, sighing in relief. He normally woke up later, since he hadn't schedule for some days.

For some reason, sleep with SungGyu was good. In fact, they were best friends since they met years ago. But, he didn't know why, things had changed between them after SungGyu debuted as a solo artist. He really wanted to ask him but never had the brave to do it. They barely spoke to each other and all was about their group —the choreography, the schedule... always things like that— and as the time passed by, MyungSoo started to talk more with SungYeol or SungJong. It didn't mean they understood him but, at the end, they didn't make him feel alone.

—MyungSoo-ah, are you awake?

He turned his head to the side to see SungYeol looking at him.

—Yes.

—But... why you're in SungGyu's bed? Did you sleep there the last night?

—No —he lied—. I just woke up minutes ago, gone to the bathroom and, when I returned, I let me fell here.

—Ah.

Would be so easy to his hyung discover his lie, since his bed was untouched. But he didn't care about that. Myung was tired to lie, tired of hide his love, tired of keep his feelings for the leader just for him because of the group. He wasn't happy acting in that way. And maybe his hyung didn't return his feelings, but, at least, he would stop to feel that weight above his shoulders.

So that night he repeated the same.

And the next...

And the next...

The week passed by like this.

His heart was about to abandon his chest when he felt the arms of his partner around his waist for the nth time. Why he didn't turn his body and kiss him in the lips? His hyung was sleeping, sure he wouldn't notice. It wouldn't be bad, right?

He sighed.

Slowly, he moved his anatomy to the left to face SungGyu, who was sleeping as peaceful as a baby.

—Hyung... why you're so beautiful? —He whispered, his eyes traveling across his face—. Why you hadn't noticed the way I love you? Why- why you're sleeping right now instead of enjoying this time with me?

The tears started to fall from his eyes, but he didn't worry about that.

That perfect face was breathtaking. His skin was smooth, and his lips too, he noticed when he touched it. Maybe MyungSoo wanted to memorize the perfect features or the feeling of that skin under his hands, because he stayed making that a time that seemed like forever.

—I love you.

And he leaned to meet those plump lips who kept calling him.

The taste was like tasting something that had fell from the sky, so sweet.

And Myung became addicted to that. It was the risk of his actions but he wanted to endure it.

Why his hyung hadn't woken up?! He always woke up when someone —specifically Gyu— was near of him, and of course if he touched him.

—M-MyungSoo?

Ah~ his name sounded so good in that cracked voice.

—Yes? —He was so in the situation that didn't react until he understood what was happening—. Hyung!

SungGyu put two fingers in his mouth, trying to silence him.

—Do you want wake SungYeol up? He has a light sleep, remember?

—I'm sorry. I was in shock.

—I see. So why- why you were kissing me while I was sleeping?

—Hum... maybe I just realized...

—What?

"He didn't have listened?" Myung was really nervous.

—I... I decided to not hide my feelings anymore.

—But I was sleeping! What if I don't wake up? Would you try to abuse of my body?

—Hyung~ I'm serious.

—Sorry. I'm really surprised by you.

—Me too. I never thought I could confess me to you.

—Confess what?

"Is he stupid or what?!" MyungSoo sighed. There's nothing to do but be honest.

—That I love you, hyung; that I never found the courage to say it until now. That I wish you don't reject my feelings but, at least, don't start to act awkward when I'm around you.

—Oh.

—I don't need your answer right now. I can wait until you define your feelings to me and... I don't know, maybe I just have been like a bug who woke you up so late when you-

A pair of lips shut him up. And Myung could stop but make a groan when his hyung wrapped his arms around his body, as he did the same.

—Do you really think I'm not interested on you? Myunggie, if it was like that, you wouldn't sleep in here.

More than saying something was his hoarse voice what made him squeeze. Oh, his hyung was so sexy MyungSoo was about to die.

—Mmmm...

—Don't think like that again. You have to ask me, ok?

They had linked their eyes. The atmosphere started to warm up. Maybe that was something they had expected to happen too long ago and lost the hope of making it true. Whatever, they crushed their lips again, rougher than before, and needed too.

—I —kiss— really —kiss— wanted —kiss— to kiss you —kiss— so bad... —SungGyu intertwined their legs, making a complete disaster with the bed.

—Me too... why it took us so much?

—Because we are stupid.

—Maybe...

They laughed in a low volume, didn't want to wake SungYeol up. But, at the end, they faced something or, at last, felt what was happening inside —and outside too— their bodies.

—Hyung.

—What?

—Take me —the young said abruptly—. I'm completely yours.

Gyu gulped in nervousness.

—A-are you serious?

—Yes.

—I don't want you make something you don't have to do.

—But I want it —he pressed his lips again—. I really want you inside me. Now.

If Myung would have to plead, he would do it. But his hyung didn't want to make him beg, so he did what his lover had asked.

—You must tell me if I make you feel uncomfortable, right?

—Ok.

And soon, the younger felt he was in cloud nine, or maybe in the _"infinite cloud"_. Because he knew there's no way someone could be as perfect as the man who leaned over him to kiss every part of skin that his lips could reach.

Slowly, their bodies were losing their clothes, being possessed by the heat of the moment.

—I'll be sweet. I want to please you and make our first time unforgettable for the two of us.

—Thanks you, hyung.

He felt loved. He felt like he was the most precious man in the world as Gyu entered into him, gentle touches and hot kisses that make him beg for more.

—Say my name, dear.

—Sun- SungGyu.

—Again.

—SungGyu.

He whispered his name at the same time the older pushed inside him, reaching a pace that started to speed up so fast, both saying the name that belong to the other.

—Hyung- I- I'm closer...

And Gyu kissed him passionately, both groaned at the unison with pleasure.

—Cum for me, Myung.

And he did like he was told, being followed by the older seconds later.

While they recovered their breathing, they looked into each other eyes, seeing the love that shined in them.

—The next time...

—What?

—I'll carry you to another place, where none can bother us if we scream or make whatever we want to do.

As MyungSoo listened what his hyung was saying, his cheeks reddened showing his shyness.

—It- it would be perfect, GyuGyu.

—Nothing like you, Myung —kissed him gently before clean his body and hug him tightly—. Nothing.

With his ear against the chest of the older, he smiled brightly, listening to the beat of his heart.

Maybe the next days they wouldn't have chances to be together but, at least, those memories would last in their minds until the life give them another moment as perfect as that.

For now, MyungSoo could live with that.

 

_Your voice… your eyes… your touch that lingered on me… I can’t forget any of those things..._

**Author's Note:**

> This is all KIM SUNGGYU FAULT! Only him can sing those beautiful yet breathtaking and painful songs-.-  
> Hope you liked it^^


End file.
